Life Starts Now
by Ace Jacobs
Summary: Story 2 of the A Long Journey series. The rating i used is just to play it safe, but there is a lot more Kaitlyn/Roman romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Joe Pov**

I looked around my house to see if my mom is going to pop out from anywhere. "Last night was awesome. I think she had fun with me." I though thought loud. "What did you do with Miss Kaitlyn last night?" I heard Drake ask. I jumped a bit. "Jesus Christ! You scared me Drake. Kaitlyn and I went out on a date to the arcade last night." I told him. "Did you two have fun dad?" He asked "We did. We also won the tournament they had their as well."I told him. I hear my phone buzz. I leave the room to fetch my phone.

**Text Conversation (NO POV)**

Kaitlyn: Hey Jojo. I had fun last night, but we need to talk about Drake's education.

Message Sent 7:30 AM April 10, 2014

Joe: What do you mean his education?

Message Sent 7:33 AM April 10, 2014

Kaitlyn: Vince wants him to try public school for a semester to see if Drake likes it, but he would be doing the live tour in Florida during that semester.

Message Sent 7:35 AM April 10, 2014

Joe: How did find that out Babygirl?

Message Sent 7:36 AM April 10, 2014

Kaitlyn: He called me, so he didn't wake you this morning.

Message Sent 7:38 AM April 10, 2014

Joe: Makes sense. I can be very cranky when I wake up in the morning.

Message Sent 7:40 AM April 10, 2014

Kaitlyn: Well, I am going to take a shower. Talk to you later Jojo.

Message Sent 7:42 AM April 10, 2014

Joe: Can I join you?

Message Sent 7:44 AM April 10, 2014

Kaitlyn: No. I don't want to see that sexy ass of yours this early in the morning.

Message Sent 7:47AM April 10, 2014

Joe: When did you see my sexy ass?

Message Sent 7:50 AM April 10, 2014

Kaitlyn: I saw it the night when you ran off and you ended up being in wolf form. The guys made me bathe you and dress you because you were unconscious. Your mom laughed at me because that was totally awkward.

Message Sent 8:00 AM April 10, 2014

Joe: Oh yeah. I remember that the guys laughed at me that afternoon after the night. Damn. You saw my junk too. I feel totally embarrassed now.

Message Sent 8:04 AM April 10, 2014

Kaitlyn: At least you are well endowed compared to most men.

Message Sent 8:07 AM April 10, 2014

Joe: Damn! You saw my sexy and my big dick! What the hell is wrong with you?

Message Sent 8:10 AM April 10, 2014

Kaitlyn: Well, I am sorry! I should have left you all bloody then.

Message Sent 8:12 AM April 10, 2014

Joe: I was kidding, but I thought you were going to take a shower Babygirl.

Message Sent 8:15 AM April 10, 2014

Kaitlyn: Talk to you later Joe.

Message Sent 8:17 AM April 10, 2014

**Joe Pov**

"That was an interesting conversation." I thought to myself. I got up from my bed and noticed that the crotch of my pants had gotten tight from that conversation with Kaitlyn. Damn her and I can't go through the kitchen with Drake in there, so I can go take a cold shower. I decide to see if Drake is still in the kitchen. I notice that he isn't in the kitchen, so I went to the bathroom and took a shower. "I think that this is enough excitement for one morning for me." I spoke to myself before entering the cold shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Joe Pov**

After this morning's conversation with Kaitlyn, I had forgotten to talk to Drake about Vince's ideas of him trying a semester of public school. "Hey Drake! Come down here!" I shouted. He slowly walked down the stairs. "What do you need dad?" He asked in his quiet and shy voice." "Can we talk son?" I asked. He nods his head while sitting down. "Vince contacted me through Kaitlyn and wanted to see how you would do in a public school for a semester. He just wants you to try even though he knows how you are with humans after your up bringing." I told him. "If I try, what would I be doing about wrestling?" He asked shyly. "You would be helping the NXT rookies hone in on their craft." I told him. "Would I still keep my title?" He asked. "You still keep your title and you are able to help the rookies come up to the main roster." I told him while handing him a can of Pepsi. "I'll try the semester at school, but will you come with me on the first day?" He asked. "I sure will champ." I said while ruffling his hair. "But another question I have for you is: Do you want to keep your last name or do you want it to be changed to my last name?" I asked. He looked like he was thinking a bit. "I want your last name dad. I don't want to keep the last name from the family that didn't want me." He said while getting up to put his empty Pepsi can in the recycling bin. We then left to city hall to get my adopted son's name changed to my last name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Joe Pov**

After Drake and I got back from changing his name and such. When we walked into the front door, we saw my parents and the Usos holding a werewolf skin. I shuddered a bit. "So what do we have here guys?" I asked while taking off my shoes. "Well Jon and Josh found the wolf that injured you and he was going to finish what he started, so they got him." My father said. "Papa? Can I stay the night and hang out with you and grandma tonight?" Drake asked my father. "I don't see why not, but it has to be alright with your father though son." My father said. "He can go before we leave for Boston tomorrow afternoon." I said. "Go get ready Drake. We will be leaving after you get ready." My father said before heading to the car. A little bit later Drake walked down stairs with his things and left with my parents and the Usos.

**Text Conversation (NO POV) **

Joe: So, can we share a shower now Babygirl?

Message Sent 6:30 PM April 10, 2014

Kaitlyn: Joe, are horny?

Message Sent 6:32 PM April 10, 2014

Joe: What would you do if I said yes?

Message Sent 6:34 PM April 10, 2014

Kaitlyn: Probably call you a pervert then come torture you a bit.

Message Sent 6:35 PM April 10, 2014

Joe: Then yes I am and I am not taking a cold shower again.

Message Sent 6:37 PM April 10, 2014

Kaitlyn: I made you take a cold shower this morning? That is funny and I'll be over in a bit.

Message Sent 6:39 PM April 10, 2014

Joe: See you then.

Message Sent 6:41 PM April 10, 2014

**Joe Pov Continued**

I decide to change into a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top. A little bit later, I hear the doorbell ring. The person at the door was Kaitlyn. She walked in the house and took her shoes off. I wrapped my arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck. She turns around and starts to kiss me. During this heated kiss we ended up in my bedroom. Kaitlyn strips me of my tank top. Kaitlyn pins me on the bed and starts to trace my tattoo and scar on my chest. After she rubbed my chest, she took her attention to the bulge in my pajama bottoms. She rubbed the bulge and I started to moan a bit. She strips me of my pants and boxers and starts to suck on my large member. I start to moan more. "You like that Joe?" She asked. I just nodded not trusting my words. "I would love you to feel you inside of me." She said in a seductive voice while taking her clothes off. She crawls on the bed and I takes my hard member in. She starts to bonces up and down on my member. As time went she started to move faster and faster until she stopped and I ended up cumming inside of her. "Was that fun Wolf Boy?'" She panted while laying her head on my chest. "Would like that shower now Babygirl?" I asked. Kaitlyn nodded. We took a shower and got dressed for bed. I gave Kaitlyn one of my T-shirts and a pair of my shorts to wear for bed. After we got dressed, we were laying in my bed until we fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N: Here is some fluff for you guys. Happy Easter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Joe Pov**

After the events of last night I had woken up later than usual. I woke up to the other side of my bed empty. "Where did she go?" I thought to myself. Then I smelled the cooking of food. I walked down the steps and into the kitchen and I saw Kaitlyn making breakfast. I slowly walk quietly behind her and wrap my arm around her waist. She turns around and smacks me with a plastic spatula. I yelp a bit because she hit square in the face. "How many times have I told not to do that while I am cooking?" She scolded. "Do you really want me to answer that and besides that was considered wolf abuse." I joked. "Go be a good wolf and let me finish cooking." She ordered. I realized that I had to take a shower and text Colby to see when he is suppose to get here. I took a quick shower and grabbed my phone.

**Text Conversation (NO POV)**

Joe: Hey. C. Lopez. When are you getting here?

Message Sent 10:00 AM April 11, 2014

Colby: I'll be at your place at 10:15.

Message Sent 10:05 AM April 11, 2014

Joe: See you then. Have you eaten breakfast yet?

Message Sent 10:07 AM April 11, 2014

Colby: No. I plan on getting something before I get to your place.

Message Sent 10:08 AM April 11, 2014

Joe: No. No. You are my guest, so Kaitlyn and I will feed you.

Message Sent 10:09 AM April 11, 2014

Colby: When did you two love birds become an item?

Message Sent 10:10 AM April 11, 2014

Joe: Uhhhhhh. Awhile.

Message Sent 10:10 AM April 11, 2014

Colby: Did you two already have some fun in bed?

Message Sent 10:11 AM April 11, 2014

Joe: Uhhhhhh. No comment.

Message Sent 10:11 AM April 11, 2014

Colby: You did get laid! Congrats Brother! When did that happen?

Message Sent 10:12 AM April 11, 2014

Joe: Uhhh. Last night.

Message Sent 10:13 AM April 11, 2014

Colby: Damn. Well, I am at the door, so let me in Joe.

Message Sent 10:15 AM April 11, 2014

**Joe Pov Continued**

"Hey Joe!" Colby said. "Hey Brother." I greeted Colby. "Hey Momma." Colby said to Kaitlyn. "Hey Colby." "So, when are we eating Babygirl, I am starving?" I asked while rubbing my belly. "It's on the table Jojo. Are you hungry Colby?" she said while grabbing another plate down for Colby. "Yeah, I was on the train for like ever Momma." Colby answered. "Well, lets eat then boys." Kaitlyn said. "So, Joe. When are we leaving for Boston?" Colby asked. "When Drake gets home from being at my parents." I answered. After breakfast we cleaned up the kitchen and sat in the living room until Drake got here at one o'clock. He ran in the house and stopped to give Kaitlyn a hug before picking up his luggage so we could leave. "Hey uncle Colby. Are you driving with us to Boston?" Drake asked. "I sure am Champ." Colby said while ruffling Drake's hair. "So, lets get this show on the road guys." Kaitlyn said before giving me a good bye kiss. "See you in four weeks guys. Be good boys." She said before going back into the house. We went out of the driveway to our drive to Boston.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Four weeks later**

**Kaitlyn Pov**

Today my boyfriend and his son comes home from their month long tour, but that would be later today. Right now, I am heading to the doctor. I have been feeling under the weather since the week after Joe and Drake left for there tour. I got to the hospital and signed in. I sat in the waiting room for a little bit until the nurse called me back. The nurse did all if the typical nurse stuff they are required to do. I was sitting in the exam room waiting for the doctor to come in. He walks in while putting his glasses on. "So, what brings you here today Miss Bonin?" He asked. "I have been feeling under the weather in the mornings since about a week after my boyfriend left for his tour." I said. The doctor took a pregnancy test from his drawer and gave it to me. "Please take this test for me Miss Bonin." He said. I left the room to take the test and a little bit later the result of the test was positive. I went back to the exam room and gave the doctor the test. The doctor had an ultra sound machine in the room. He set up the machine and put in on my stomach. "It looks like you are about four weeks pregnant Miss Bonin." He said and he printed out a pic from the ultra sound of Joe and I's baby. I left the hospital thinking that this is surreal and that this isn't happening.

**Text Conversation (NO POV)**

Kaitlyn: Hey Jojo I have a surprise for you when you get home.

Message Sent 12:00 PM May 11, 2014

Joe: Sweet. I have a surprise for you too.

Message Sent 12:10 PM May 11, 2014

Kaitlyn: See you then. Love you.

Message Sent 12:12 PM May 11, 2014

Joe: Love you too.

Message Sent 12:22 PM May 11, 2014

Joe Pov

I sent the last message to Kaitlyn. "Colby? Do you think that proposing to Kaitlyn is a bad idea?" I asked while looking at the ring I got her. "Joe you have been with her for several months and you two have known each other for a really long time, so I doubt she'll say no." Colby said reassuring me. We drove up in my driveway and Kaitlyn was standing on the steps. I walk up the stairs and gave her a kiss. Before she realized anything I was down on one knee. "Kaitlyn, we have known each other for a long and if it wasn't for you I would probably trapped in some laboratory having some extremely painful tests done to me. Kaitlyn Bonin, will you be my Mrs. Joe Anoa'i?" I had proposed to her. She smiled and tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh Joe! Yes!" She shouted. "Now what is my surprise Babygirl?" I asked. She gave me a small picture and looked at me. "Joe you are going to be a father again." I looked at the ultra sound picture. "I am going to be a father again." I said out loud before blacking. I blacked out and fell down the steps.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Kaitlyn POV**

"Wolf Down!" I heard Colby and Drake simultaneously shout. "I didn't think that he was going to faint from the news of him being a father again." I told Drake and Colby. "Miss Kaitlyn? Since you are going to be marrying my dad, does that mean I can call you mom?" Drake asked me shyly. "You can call me whatever you want Sweetie." I told him while show him the ultra sound picture of his baby brother or sister. "You are going to be a big brother Sweetie." I told him. "So, Kaitlyn, what are going to do with your fiance? We can't just leave him on the steps all day." Colby stated. "How about you and Drake pick him up and sit him on the couch. I'll get the first aid kit, towel and a glass of ice water to pour over his face and head." I stated. Drake and Colby picked up the unconscious body of my new fiance. They both set Joe on the couch. I took a look at him to see if he hit his head on the steps on his way down them. He doesn't look like he has any injuries. I picked up the glass of ice water and poured it one his head and face. He stirred a bit. "What the hell happened?" He asked. "You fainted when she told you that you are going to be a father again!" Colby exclaimed. "So, it wasn't a dream then? I am going to be a father again." Joe spoke slowly. "Yes. Our child would be born around the 18th of January. We won't know our child's gender until August." I told Joe. "When should we tell my clan about us and the pup since you aren't on any terms with yours and such?" Joe asked. "Whenever you have a huge family get together I guess." I said. "Hey. Are you guys hungry?" Colby asked while messing around in the kitchen. "Yeah." We all say. "So, Joe should we move me into the house and make this ours?" I asked. "We will start moving you in tomorrow Babygirl." Joe said while getting Colby out of the kitchen. Joe and Colby walk out of the kitchen with some of the snacks that Colby made. "I didn't know what anybody wanted, so I made a bunch of random snacks." Colby said while sitting beside Drake, who was reading one of his comic books. After an evening of hanging out, Colby left to go home, Drake went to bed and Joe and I fell asleep in each others arms in our bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Joe Pov**

I was woken up by Colby because Colby, Drake, and I were moving Kaitlyn into the house. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen to pick up my car keys. We have Colby's truck and my car. "Hey Joe! Where are we going" Colby shouted. "Follow me!" I shouted. When we get to Kaitlyn's place, we see that all of her things are already put in boxes and she was passed out on her couch. "When did she leave this morning?" Colby asked. "I am not sure, but lets get her to my car and lets put her things in the bed of your truck and take her home." I said. It took us two trips to bring her things home. She was still asleep when we put the last box in the living room. Colby left afterwords. "Do want me to wake her up dad?" Drake asked. "I think that we should let her sleep and lets unpack for her." I said while opening a box that said comic books. Drake and I put all of her comic books on the large bookcase in the living room. We unpacked the rest of her boxes. I decided to pick her up and take her to our room. She started to stir when I was walking up the stairs. She smacked me in the chest because it kinda scared her that I was carrying her. "How did I get here Joe?" She asked. "I found you when we were getting your things." I said while putting her down. "Did you unpack everything?" She asked. "Yes and I organized stuff too." I said. "Thank you Joe." She said while walking to our room.

**Six Weeks Later**

**Joe Pov**

Today I am going with Kaitlyn to see how her and our pup is doing. We got to the hospital and signed in. The nurse came and called us back. "So, how are you doing Miss Bonin?" The nurse asked. "Pretty well." Kaitlyn said. "Then lets see how your baby is doing." The nurse said while getting the ultra sound ready. "Well, I should say your twins." The nurse said. "Wait! We are having twins!" I exclaimed. "Surprise Joe! I kept it as a surprise for about four weeks now." Kaitlyn said. "Then in ten weeks we find out what we are having?" I asked before feeling faint. " You can actually find out between fifteen and eighteen weeks of my pregnacny Joe. It all depends on the position of the twins." She said. "How did you know that Miss Bonin?" The nurse asked. "I read it in a book when Joe was on tour." I heard Kaitlyn said before blacking out again in the exam room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Kaitlyn Pov**

For the second time that I surprised him about my pregnancy, he faints. This time he was at the hospital. "Is he okay Miss. Bonin?" The nurse asked. "He was just surprised at the fact that we are having twins." I told her. "Did he do this when you told him?" The nurse asked. "Yes, but when he fainted the first time he fell on our stairs and our adopted son and his best friend had to pick him up to take him in the house." I told her. The nurse took a needle and a vial. She stuck Joe with the needle and he let out a yelp before changing into wolf form and falling asleep. "What did you do to him?" I asked. "I knew that he was a wolf. My apology Miss Bonin, but I didn't know how dangerous he was going to be when he wakes up from fainting or not, so I sedated him." The nurse said. "What did you give him?" I asked while petting him. "Just a high grade sedative." She said. "So, what am I going to do with a giant 265 pound dog?" I asked. "We can always load him up in your car and you can take him home." She said. "Get him loaded up. I'll pick up his clothes and keys." I said walking out of the exam room. Joe is going to be mad when he wakes up. Hopefully we aren't going to be late to his family get together. When we got home, I had to go get Drake and Josh and Jon to take Joe inside. We decided to put Joe on the couch and let him sleep off the sedative. Drake and the twins left to the get together. Joe was still asleep. Every time I would pet Joe, his ears would twitch. He started to stir and woke up. Joe got dressed again and we left for the Anoa'i family get together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Joe Pov**

After this morning's event at the hospital, I wasn't in one of the best moods. "Joe. Are you mad?" I heard my fiance ask. "Kaitlyn. I am not mad, but I am worried that we will be late." I said while driving up the driveway of my parent's beach house. When we got out of the car, we were greeted by my parents. "What took you so long Joe?" My father asked. "It's a surprise." Kaitlyn told my father. When we walked into the backyard, we were greeted by the whole family. We talked, ate, listened to my father tell stories of his Wild Samoan days with my uncle Afa, and we were having fun. After my father finished his last story, Kaitlyn nudged me. So I could tell everyone our news. "May I have everybody's attention for a couple of announcements please!" I shouted. "The first announcement is that you all know that I was dating Kaitlyn, but now she the future Mrs. Leati Joseph Anoa'i!" I shouted while getting some cheers from family members. "The second announcement is that we are expecting a set of twins as well!" I shouted while getting patted on the back by a few people. For the rest of the night we talked about wedding plans and the twins. We got home late from the get together and Drake decided to stay with my parents. When Kaitlyn and I got home we changed and went to bed.

**Several Weeks Later**

**Joe Pov**

Today Kaitlyn and I went to the hospital to see what the gender of our twins are. We got to the hospital really quick due to the fact that there was no traffic this morning. We were greeted by the receptionist. Kaitlyn filled out her paperwork and we waited for a few until the nurse came and got the both of us. They were ready for us. We watching the screen as the ultrasound technician moved around to see the gender of our pups. "Looks like one of the twins is a boy Jojo Bear." Kaitlyn said in an excited tone. She had placed her hand on top of mine. "Look Baby! It's another boy!" I shouted. After everything was said and done we were on our way home and hopefully Drake, Jonathan, Colby, and Jon and Josh still has the house standing. Four werewolves and one vampire in one house playing video games can make for a war. "Joe what do you want to name boys?" Kaitlyn asked. "I was thinking for one of the pups being named Richard Luko Anoa'i." I said while turning the car on in the hospital parking lot. "I love that name Joe! It's so creative!" Kaitlyn exclaimed. "What were you thinking Baby?" I asked. "I was thinking Desmond Eric Anoa'i in memory of my brother." She said in a somber tone. "I love that name Baby." I said. For the rest of the ride home it was quiet. Memories of Kaitlyn's brother dying at the paws of me in wolf form came flooding back to me. When we got home we were greeted by the guys. We talked for a bit about the pups and what the wedding reception will be like until Kaitlyn reminded us that we have to get fitted for our tuxedos and such for the wedding. While her and Drake will go grocery shopping for dinner.

What will happen when you put all three Shield members and The Usos in one Tuxedo shop?

A/N: I am sorry for not updating for a bit. I have been busy with school work lately.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Joe Pov**

Now we are going to get fitted for our tuxedos. The groom and all of his groomsmen have to wear bright colors in their tuxedos. I get to choose what color I want first. "Welcome. Are you the group coming in under the name of Lopez?" The seamstress asked. "Yes. We are." Colby said. "Right this way guys. What colors do all of you want?" The seamstress asked. "The groom gets to choose first!" Jon and Josh exclaimed simultaneously. "What color would you like sir?" She asked. "I was thinking a bright orange jacket with black pants. A black shirts with the orange vest a bow tie." I said. "Nice choice Joe." The guys said simultaneously. All of the guys argued before Colby chose a bright green tux. Jonathan chose a bright blue suit. Jon and Josh chose the same color. They both chose a bright purple. The wedding is in two weeks and we finally got our tuxedos due to the fact of our travels. Drake got his tuxedo already due to the fact that Kaitlyn made him get two weeks ago. We were on our way back to the car when I received a text message from Kaitlyn.

**Text Conversation (NO POV) **

Kaitlyn: Joe, what do you want for dinner?

Message Sent 6:30 PM July 10, 2014

Joe: How About having The Usos and I cook?

Message Sent 6:30 PM June 10, 2014

Kaitlyn: What are you three gonna make?

Message Sent 6:33 PM July 10, 2014

Joe: Samoan Chicken curry.

Message Sent 6:35 PM July 10, 2014

Kaitlyn: What are you going to need?

Message Sent 6:37 PM July 10, 2014

Joe: Some chicken, carrots, potatoes, and, celery. Maybe some rice too.

Message Sent 6:39 PM July 10, 2014

Kaitlyn: Okay. Drake and I will get the ingredients for you.

Message Sent 6:37 PM July 10, 2014

**Joe Pov Continued**

"Hey Usos! We are making dinner tonight!" I shouted while putting my t-shirt back on before entering the driver side of my car. "So,what are we making great and wise alpha?" Josh said jokingly before realizing that I was glaring at him. I composed myself a bit before saying anything. "We are making Samoan Chicken Curry." I said. "That is our favorite Joe!" The twin werewolves exclaimed. Jonathan and Colby were listening to music, so the didn't have any objection to what we were having for dinner. When we got home, The Usos and I started to cook and banned anybody to come in the kitchen. Jon decided to be funny and throw flour in my hair while we finished cooking. "Look! It's a black and white haired werwolf!" Josh shouted while putting the food on everyone's plates in the dining room. I grabbed Jon by his hair and put flour into his. Then the twins ganged up on me and we had an all out war in the kitchen with dry ingredients. Colby and Jonathan decided to see what all the commotion was about. Then sugar and baking powder was added into the fray of throwing flower. Kaitlyn walked into the kitchen and was angered at the scene of her kitchen being a mess. "Leati Joseph Anoa'i! Jonathan Solofa Fatu! Joshua Samuel Fatu! Jonathan Good! And Colby Lopez! This kitchen better be clean before you all eat dinner!" Kaitlyn shouted while picking up the rolled newspaper she had found on the counter. It took us a long time, but we cleaned up the kitchen without being smacked by my newspaper wielding, angry, pregnant fiance. But before all of the guys left, we were all smacked with the newspaper by her. After today's events we were tired and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Joe Pov**

After the trouble Jon, Josh, Colby, Jonathan and I caused last night, I am glad we were leaving on tour for two weeks and I'll be home in time for the wedding. During our tour the guys and I decided to go out for one last time before the wedding and the pups come. We decided to go to a bar and get a few drinks. After about four hours, The guys and I were drunks. Jonathan and Colby were more sober than The Usos and I. We went back to the hotel room where I later passed out.

**Colby Pov**

Joe was passed out on the floor and the twins were whispering and plotting to do something to Joe, but I decided to wait and see what they do. I decide to sit on the couch with my back towards the drunken twin werewolves. Jonathan was sitting on the balcony watching the whole world pass by. After reading a few chapters out of the book, I was startled by the sound of an electric razor buzzing. I look over to see what the twins were doing and to my surprise they had shaved Joe's facial hair and part of his long locks. "You two do realize that he is gonna kill you when he wakes up?" I asked them. "Yep, but he is gonna have to fix his hair before he gets home and we leave for home in the morning." Josh said. After hearing what Josh said, Joe was awake and scratching his chin. Joe stopped scratching his chin and realized his beard was gone. Then he ran into the bathroom to see what the twins had done to him. We hear Joe scream some profanity. He comes out of the bathroom and the twins start to laugh. "What the hell did you two do to me!" Joe shouts while seeing the razor in Jon's hand. "You needed a shave and a haircut Joe." Josh said while starting to run from the angry Joe. I grabbed three needles and a vial of werewolf strength sedatives. I was able to grab Jon and sedated him before he ran after Joe and Josh. I stopped Josh after he saw his twin hit the floor from the sedative. The twins were sedated. Joe tried to get the twins, but Jonathan grabbed Joe. "Let me the fuck go bat!" Joe shouted. "Do you ant your hair fixed or not?" Jonathan asked. "Fine." Joe said calmly. After about an hour of Joe and Jonathan bickering Joe's hair was fixed. It's about as short as mine, but it was still long. We left to get home for the wedding. When we drove up to Joe's driveway we were greeted by Kaitlyn and she hugged Joe. "Joe, what happened to you?" She asked. "The twins are what happened." Joe said with a scowl. We decided to get inside the house to get ready for the wedding later today.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Joe Pov**

Today is the day that I am getting married to the most beautiful girl that I have known since debuting in FCW years ago. God I am so nervous about this, but she is carrying our pups. "Hey, Joe. You look nervous. What is up brother?" Colby came in and asked. "Yeah. A little bit Colby. I am just afraid that something is bound to happen is all." I said while tying my bow tie. "Joe, look at me when I say that you are the bravest wolf I know. Hell! You saved me from that science lab when we were fourteen. Your family even took me in after my family didn't want my ass." Colby argued. "Yeah I guess you are right Colby why should I fear this?" I said in a cocky tone. "Joe. You are having issues with your wolf again aren't you?" Colby asked while getting up to shut the door. "Yeah every time I look into the mirror I see its ugly mug staring at me ever since I ran off that one time." I said. "Joe, have you told her about this?" Colby asked. "No, I don't want her to leave me because she is the only human besides my mother that I haven't hurt." I said while getting my ass moving to the alter because the ceremony is about to start. All of guys were standing there besides Colby and I of course. As the ceremony started all of the bridesmaids were walking down the isle. After a few chords of the song, Kaitlyn came down the isle and stood by me. After the exchange of rings and vows came the moment of my father letting Kaitlyn as the second human married into pack by wrapping a chain of wolfs bane around us before we kissed. "Now Joe, do you take this lovely woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asked. "I do." I said. "Kaitlyn, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister asked. "I do." She said. "Now by the power invested by me! I pronounce you as Mr. and Mrs. Leati Joseph Anoa'i! You may now kiss your bride!" The minister shouted. Kaitlyn and I kissed while hearing all of the werewolves in attendance howled for us. After the kiss, I let out a bellowing howl. We walked out of the church and into the car for the reception. We all arrived at the same time. The night was going well and the next ceremony was putting colored sand into a wolf shaped glass container for the acceptance of having Kaitlyn join the family with Drake and I. I put red sand in the container. Following Drake putting a navy blue sand in the container. Kaitlyn was last to put the purple sand in. When it was time for cake, The guys and I only had our vests on. When the cake was cut I nicely fed Kaitlyn a piece of cake, where she shoved it in my newly forming beard. Then all of the guys and the bridesmaids along with Drake throwing at us. Then the entire roster joined in on the cake throwing. I am so going to need a shower after this. After the night was over Kaitlyn and I went home and took a shower together, so we could get rid of the camouflage colored frosting off of us. After the shower we got dressed and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Several Weeks Later**

**Joe Pov**

Today I had to put the Richard and Desmond's nursery together and Colby and Drake were helping since the others were "sick" and couldn't help. We were done painting their nursery by noon, but that was the base coat of black. The next thing that is going to be painted on the walls were wolf prints of all sizes and colors. After the whole room was dry, we put all of the WWE themed decorations on the walls, next came in the furniture. When we were all finished, we were sitting in the living room on the couches. "Hey boys. How is the nursery going?" I heard Kaitlyn asked. "We are finished Momma Kaitlyn." Drake told her while getting up to put his empty water bottle on the counter. "You guys get cleaned up, so we can go get stuff for dinner and a new outfit for school tomorrow." She said. We sent Colby out to get some food to cook out while Kaitlyn took Drake to get some new clothes. When everybody got back, I had the grill started and we threw stuff on the grill. We ate and talked about school and how Colby, the twins and I were threatening the other wolves at school. After telling some stories, Drake decided to go to bed. Colby left after Drake went to bed. Kaitlyn and I went to bed after she had me go buy her a small red velvet cake.

**The Next Day**

**Drake Pov**

I woke up about an hour earlier than I needed to be up. I walked down the stairs with my clothes in my hand and decided to take a shower. After the shower I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I had wrestled with my long hair and if I wanted nobody to recognize me, I should cut my hair. I grabbed the scissors and the hair clippers. I cut my hair short enough where I could spike it with Uncle Jonathan's hair gel. I walked out the bathroom to see dad standing in the door way. "Nice haircut." He said while walking into the bathroom. "Thank you." I said with a grin. I walked into the kitchen where Uncle Colby and Momma Kaitlyn were talking and Momma Kaitlyn was making breakfast. "Good Morning Drake. Ready for breakfast?" She asked while looking at my hair. "Yeah." I said while grabbing the orange juice and a glass. We had finished breakfast and I was ready to leave. I gave Momma Kaitlyn a hug before walking out the door. When I got to school, I went into the office to get my schedule. The first class of the day was English. I walked into the classroom and looked for an empty desk. I saw an empty desk beside these two girls that looked familiar in a way. "Is this seat taken?" I walked up and asked the girls. "Nope, but you can sit here if you want?" One of the girls said. "Thank you." I said while sitting down. "I am Clara Calaway and this is Rose Jacobs. What is your name?" Clara asked while sticking her hand out for a handshake. "My name is Drake Anoa'i and it's nice to meet you Clara and Rose." I said while shaking Clara's hand. Then the bell rang for class. After class, Clara and Rose caught up with me. "Hey Drake. What class do you have next?" Rose asked while taking out her schedule. "I have Gym next." I said. "Me too!" Clara exclaimed. "Would like to be my running partner if we have to run the mile?" She asked while we waved good bye to Rose since she had Art next. "Sure." I said. When we got to the gym, we went out separate ways to get dressed. Clara was right we had to run the mile. I had to run the mile twice due to the fact that I had the quickest time of five minutes and twenty five seconds. I had beaten my father's record of five minutes and forty five seconds. Clara's time was six minutes even. After class, we met up with Rose. The three of us were going to history. We chose the three desks by the door to sit at. History was fun, we took notes today. After history, Clara and I had Art and Rose had Gym. I started on a design of a wolf and tribal tatoo that I would like to get if dad and Momma Kaitlyn let me for my birthday in October. After Art, We met up with Rose and headed for lunch. After lunch, we had Algebra. Algebra was extremely difficult for me, but Rose explained it to me. After Algebra, we had the last class of the day which was Study Hall. Which Study Hall didn't make sense because there were rowdy seniors playing with a beach ball. Rose, Clara and I were the only underclassmen in the study hall. After Study Hall, the girls and I went our separate ways. I walked out of the school to find Momma Kaitlyn and I accidentally ran into a senior. "What the hell are you doing you punk!" The senior shouted while throwing a punch at me. The punch had connected and probably gave me a black eye. I swung back at the Senior and connected against his jaw. The girls, Momma Kaitlyn, and the principal came when I had speared the Senior into the bush. "You are definitely Joe's boy." I heard Momma Kaitlyn say while I brushed myself off. "I am so sorry Momma! I didn't want to hurt him, but he hit me first and everything kinda went downhill!" I sobbed. "Did anybody see this happen?" The principal asked. "We did." I heard Rose and Clara say. "What happened girls?" Momma Kaitlyn asked. "Miss Kaitlyn we saw Drake accidentally run it into the dude and he shouted at Drake. Then he threw the first punch at Drake." Clara told Momma Kaitlyn like she knew her. "I am sorry for this Momma and everyone. I didn't know that this would happen." I apologized before running off. "Drake Wait!" I heard Momma Kaitlyn shout in the distance.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Text Convo (No Pov)**

Kaitlyn: Joe! Drake ran off!

Message Sent 3:10 PM August 20, 2014

Joe: Where did he run off to?

Message Sent 3:13 PM August 20, 2014

Kaitlyn: Not sure. He ran off after I saw him spear somebody into a bush because he got into a fight.

Message Sent 3:15 PM August 20, 2014

Joe: Did he get hurt and is he in trouble?

Message Sent 3:19 PM August 20, 2014

Kaitlyn: He has a black eye and he isn't in trouble due to the fact that I told the principal who he is and what happened to him when he was growing up. Get the guys, so we could find him. Plus the guy hit him first.

Message Sent 3:20 PM August 20, 2014

Joe: See you there.

Message Sent 3:21 PM August 20, 2014

**Group Message: Jon, Josh, Colby, Jonathan**

Joe: Wolf missing meet me at the high school

Message Sent 3:22 PM August 20, 2014

Colby: What happened?

Message Sent 3:24 PM August 20, 2014

Jon: Josh and I will be there after we find Josh's phone

Message Sent 3:25 PM August 20, 2014

Jonathan: On my way to help.

Message Sent 3:25 PM August 20, 2014

Joe: Colby, he got into a fight and ran off scared shitless because he thought he did something wrong. The guy him first, so I am not mad.

Message Sent 3:27 PM August 20, 2014

Colby: I am on my way with a wolf tranquilizer.

Message Sent 3:30 PM August 20, 2014

**Joe Pov **

When the guys and I arrived at the school, I was greeted by a frantic Kaitlyn. "Joe! Where could he have gone?" Asked the frantic Kaityln. "He couldn't have gone far, but you and Jonathan should go home and wait and see if he comes home?" I stated. "Okay honey, but bring him home safe please." She pleaded while waddling to the car. "Okay. Josh and Jon you two go south and west while Colby and I go north and east." I ordered while taking my vest off. After checking the north side, Colby and started to check the east. We were stopped by the the growling. I slowly turn around to see where the growl came from and a large wolf jumped on me and had my left forearm in its mouth. The wolf's fangs dug into my arm. "Colby! Tranquilize it!" I shouted. Colby sedates the wolf and to our surprise, the wolf changed back and it was Drake. "Lets get the two of you home, so you can get patched up." Colby stated while wrapping cloth around the wound on my arm. When we arrived, we were greeted by the others and Drake was taken into his room. Kaitlyn walked up to me and looked at my arm. "Joe, what happened to your arm?" She asked while taking off the cloth. I wince a bit. "A wolf's bite is painful when getting bit in the muscles in your arm." I jokingly say. Colby comes down from Drake's room and has the first aid kit in his hands. "Come here Joe. Let me take a look at that wound. Colby takes out the rubbing alcohol and pours over the wound. I growl a bit and pull my arm away from him. "Joe would you quit being a big baby!" Colby scolded while taking my arm. After the cleaning of the wound, Colby put some kind of salve on my wound and bandaged it up. I decide to go up and to talk to Drake because he should be awake. I walk up the stairs and walk into his room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Joe Pov**

I walked into Drake's and he was sitting in the corner of his room. He looked at me and saw my bandaged up arm. "Did I do that to you Dad?" He asked in his quiet and shy tone. "Yeah, but it looks a lot worse than it really is though." I said while looking at my arm. Drake got up and nuzzled against me. "I am sorry Dad! But he hit me first and I didn't appreciate it." He sobbed. I wrapped my arms around the shaking body of Drake. "Can you tell me what happened and why you changed Drake?" I asked. "After I ran into the woods, I started hearing this voice and we argued back and forth. Then I don't remember anything after that." Drake said while keeping his head down. "You are going through the same thing that I am going through and that your uncle Colby went through. Although, I had to save Colby from painful tests being done on him when I was fourteen and he was thirteen." I said while getting up. "Really? I am not in trouble?" He asked. "Nope. Wolves will be wolves." I said. "Now I heard that you met Glenn and Mark's girls today, but you didn't meet Glenn's boy." I said. "What the girls are the daughters of Glenn and Mark?" He asked. "Yeah and Glenn has a son that is just like you, but he didn't go to school because he didn't want to be around idiotic humans." I said. "I should have stayed home Dad." Drake said. "Hey. Don't say that, my first day of Sophomore I started a brawl in the lunch room and your grandfather wasn't pissed about, but he was pissed that I didn't want go back. Then I found my love for football. Just find a sport that you are good at." I said while consoling Drake. "Hey. Let's go see if Glenn and his boy are out training tomorrow. After the conversation Drake and I had we decided to go get something to eat.

**The Next Day **

**Drake Pov **

Today Dad and I are going to the Performance Center. Uncle Colby went with us. We got there at about nine in the morning and we were greeted by Glenn and a young boy that was probably my age. "Long time no see Drake." Glenn said while shaking my hand. I smile and nod. "Joe! How is Kaitlyn and the boys doing?" Glenn asked my dad. We walked into the center. I decide to get into the ring to run the ropes. The boy comes into the ring. "The name is Ace. What is your name wolf?" Ace aked. "My name is Drake." I said quietly. "Don't be scared. I ain't gonna hurt you." Ace said while patting me on the back. "Hey let's challenge our dads to a tag match. Since Hunter and Stephanie are here watching matches." Ace Suggested. "Sure." I said with a devilish smile. "Hey Big Wolf and Dad! We challenge you to a tag match!" Ace shouts. Hunter and Stephanie looks at what all of the shouting is about and goes to our ring we were in. Glenn and I started the match. Being quicker on my feet I was able to get the upper. After some fighting back and forth, my dad was tagged in and I decided to tag Ace in. While in the ring, Ace had put my father in the corner and tagged me in where we finished the match by giving my father a clothesline and a spear. Ace and I had won the match. Hunter walked up to us. "How would you guys like to have a title shot for the tag titles sometime?" He asked. "We would love the opportunity sir." Ace said while hitting the shower. I walked up to my dad. "Hey dad. Guess what I did yesterday during gym?" I asked. "What did you do Drake?" He asked. "I broke your running record for the mile!" I shouted. "How fast did you run it in Drake?" My father asked. "Five minutes twenty five seconds." I said. "Jesus. You are quicker than me when I was your age." My dad said. Dad and I left to go home very late and we were in trouble because we were late.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Three Month Later (Survivor Series)**

**Joe Pov**

Tonight I get my WWE World Heavyweight Championship title opportunity. Drake and Ace had won their title shot for the tag titles. Colby won his Intercontinental Championship opportunity. Next it's my turn. I head out to the ring with my theme song blaring. I was facing Randy Orton for the title. He comes out to the ring. When the match started, Randy had gotten the upper hand. The match had turned into an all out brawl when we came out of the ring. I speared Randy and went for the pin. I had won the match. "The winner of this match and New WWE World Heavyweight Champion! Roman Reigns." The ring announcer shouts. This feels so surreal. I had won the title. When I got backstage, I was greeted by everyone. We all went out to celebrate. Kaitlyn looked liked she was in some kind of discomfort. She brushed it off when she saw me give her a worried look. Ace and Drake were trying to pick up chicks and were probably failing at it. "Damn. Those boys' personalities really compliment each other." Glenn says with a chuckle. "I agree. Ace's more charismatic and social butterfly personality really breaks Drake's shy and timid personality out of its shell." I say while looking over at the uncomfortable Kaitlyn. I slowly crawled over to Kaitlyn and placed my chin on her lap. "How did get your ass underneath the table?" I whined like a puppy a bit. "Are alright Honey?" I asked. Kaitlyn pet my head a bit before answering. "My back is just hurting is all Honey." She said. Nattie and April were surprised that I was underneath the table and I was being pet by them. "Joe will you let me get up and go to the bathroom?" Kaitlyn asked. I let her up and Nattie went with her. "Do you ever leave her out of your sight when you are home Wolf Boy?" April scolded. "I don't go into the shower with her." I said while crawling out from underneath the table. "Wolves. You can never understand them, but you love them." April said with a chuckle. I see that the boys had gotten slapped and they had walked back to table with their egos bruised. Nattie comes running back to the table hysterically. "Guys Kaitlyn is in labor!" She shouts. Everybody scrambles and pays their bills. I grab Kaitlyn from the bathroom and take her to the car. When we get to the car, I drive as fast as I can. The doctors and nurses take Kaitlyn and I back into her room. After, Two hours of pushing Kaitlyn had given birth to our twin werewolves Richard Luko Anoa'i and Desmond Eric Anoa'i. The boys may have been born two months early, but that is typical for werewolf pups. My hand still hurts from Kaitlyn squeezing it, but I should tell everyone that the boys are here. I walked into the waiting room and everybody jumped up. I walked back into the room hearing the boys' cries. Vince, Hunter and Stephanie walk into the room. "My those boys have a set of lungs!" Hunter chuckles. I pick up Richard and I let out a small kinda purr like sound in his ear. Richard stopped crying after a bit. "Well what are you gonna do about your title Joe?" Vince asked. "I am gonna pass it off to Glenn in a match tomorrow night." I stated while handing Richard to Drake, so he could hold one of his brothers. The Usos and my parents walked in and Desmond was wailing. My father picks him up from the bassinet and makes the same sound I made in his ear where he calmed down. Stephanie showed Drake how to hold Richard before leaving. Everyone else left and my parents took Drake home leaving just Kaitlyn, the twins and I alone in the room. I had fallen asleep with Desmond in my arms. I was woken up by the nurse to feed the boys. I was feeding both boys one at a time, so Kaitlyn could sleep. After the boys were changed and fed, I fell asleep. _"Now you can't protect them Joe, they are gonna be like you when they are older." _A menacing voice said. "Would you leave me alone?" I ask. _"Why? You are me." _The voice spoke. "Leave me alone." I said. I took a container of wolfs bane tea. I made some tea and drank it. I fell into a peaceful sleep this time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Kaitlyn Pov**

I was woken up by the snoring of Joe. I look over at the clock to see what time it is. It's ten in the morning and Joe is still asleep. I threw a pillow at Joe and he stirred a bit. He started to snore again. The nurse walks in to check on the boys and I. The nurse stares at the snoring Joe. After the nurse checked me, I walked over to Joe and smacked him. He stirred and fell off the couch. "What the hell was that for?" Joe asked in an angered tone. "Do you not know what time it is?" I scolded while he is looking at the clock. Joe scrambled a bit. He stopped when he saw the twins. He picked up Desmond and nuzzled him a bit. Werewolves are the most mysterious and yet the most unique creatures. April and Nattie walk into the room and Joe let out a low protective growl. I swat at him and goes and sits on the couch while holding Desmond. "Big Bad Wolf still protective over his pups?" April asked. "Not really. He is just cranky at the fact that I woke him up. That was the first time he growled at somebody today. I tell April while handing her Richard, so she could hold him. Joe let Nattie hold Desmond, so he could find something to eat. "Do you think that Big Daddy will be less protective over the boys when they get older?" Nattie asked. "I am not sure, he was like this when Drake came into his life." I said.

**Joe Pov**

I walked down the hall of the hospital to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I turned around slowly and saw a hunter with a concealed pointed at me. I growl a bit. "Shut up you beast!" The hunter ordered. "What do you want?" I asked. "You are pushing your luck beast. We have kept you alive this long knowing you wouldn't have more of you, but we were wrong." The hunter said. I heard the gun being cocked. I stood up to the hunter. I saw a flashing figure before the gun went off. The figure was Colby and I had been shot with a bird shot type of silver nitrate bullet. Tiny silver nitrate balls in the left side of my chest and arm. Colby walked up to me after he chased off the hunter. I had my hand over the wound, but I could feel my blood oozing from in between my fingers. "Are you alright Joe?" Colby asked. "I am not sure." I said weakly. A bunch of nurses doctors came to tend to me. I started to fade due to blood loss. "Joe! Stay with me you son of a bitch you can't leave the twins, Drake, and Kaitlyn. They need you!" Colby ordered. Everything went black.

**Kaitlyn Pov**

Colby came into the room about as pale as a ghost. I knew something was up. "Colby. What happened to Joe?" I asked. "I was following a hunter and he found Joe. I tried to cover the hunter shot before the gun went off, but Joe was hit by a bird shot full of silver nitrate and most of went into his chest and arm. He is in surgery right now and the nurses told me to go find you." Colby said in one breath. All of the sudden, the Twins start wailing. "They must know that their father is hurt." Colby said while calming them down. I started to cry. "Is he gonna be alright Colby!" I sobbed. "Silver Nitrate thins a werewolf's blood, so if they can stop the bleeding and take out every single bird shot out, he should be fine." Colby said. I cried a lot harder now. "I'll be back for you and the boys after I go see how he is doing after I get cleaned up." Colby said while walking out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Kaitlyn Pov**

Colby walked back into the room about a half hour later. I walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Big Dog is gonna be okay Momma." He said. "He is getting wheeled up to his room. They got all of the bird shot out of him. Nothing was damaged, but he is in a sling. So he doesn't rip stitches out." He said again. We put the twins in their car seats and went into the elevator. "I let the pack know to be in high alert when you guys get home and about Big Dog's injury. You five will have a fellow pack member watching over the house 24/7. I am not taking any risks." Colby stated. For being Joe's second in command, he can give out orders really well. I thought to myself. When we walked into the room, I saw Joe's pained and pale face. "He lost a lot of blood Momma. Who knows when they will wake his furry ass up." Colby said while taking Desmond out of car seat. I took Richard out of his seat and held him. The Usos came up to pick the twins and I up to go home. I kissed Joe on his forehead before leaving. "Colby. Keep him safe or you will lose your balls." I said.

**Colby Pov**

I sat in the chair by Joe's bed and looked at him. "Jesus Joe. Your mate is crazy." I said to him. It looks like he is smiling a bit. "Joe are you awake?" I ask cautiously. "What if I say yes Colby Jack?" He asks while giggling like a fool. I get up out of the chair and take a look at him. "Joe. Are you stoned off your ass?" I asked. "Colby. Do I gets a doughnut for being a good boy and lets the mean people take care of me?" Joe asked while giving me a puppy dog stare. "They definitely over medicated you Joe and yes we can you a doughnut. I called the nurse into Joe's room. She took his vitals and such. "Miss do I gets a doughnut for being a good by?" He asked the nurse. "What kind of doughnut do you want Sweetie?" The nurse asked. "Just get us one of each doughnut from the cafeteria." I said. The nurse came back with two boxes of doughnuts. Joe chose his doughnut and fell asleep. I get to babysit a stoned werewolf. I decide to text Kaitlyn to tell her how her man is doing

**Text Conversation (No Pov)**

Colby: Your man is alright. He is stoned off of his ass though. He asked me for a doughnut because he was a good boy.

Message Sent 9:10 PM November 20, 2014

Kaitlyn: Is he awake and did you give him the doughnut?

Message Sent 9:10 PM November 20, 2014

Colby: He is asleep and I did give him one. They over medicated him. They should have gotten his records and read them, so I would be babysitting a giant child.

Message Sent 9:15 PM November 20, 2014

Kaitlyn: Colby, you need to calm down and rest while Joe is resting. Drink your tea and go to sleep.

Message Sent 9:19 PM November 20, 2014

Colby: Fine. I'll drink it, but they really should check his records. Good Night Momma.

Message Sent 9:20 PM November 20, 2014

Kaitlyn: Night Colby.

Message Sent 9:21 PM November 20, 2014


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Colby Pov**

I was asleep until I felt a pillow being thrown at my face. I open my eyes to see what the 265 pound child wanted. "Colby! Wake up! I need to pee!" Joe shouts. I get up help Joe out of bed and into the bathroom. After about ten minutes Joe walks out and steals my chair. The nurse walks in with his breakfast and medicine. Joe fought with the nurse about taking the yucky medicine, but in the end she won. Joe was fed and he mindlessly watched cartoon. After about an hour of cartoons, the doctor came in and checked Joe out. Joe bites the doctor when his arm got too close to him. "Would you please quit poking at me sir?" Joe asked nicely. "Can we clean your wounds first Mr. Anoa'i?" The doctor asked. Joe nodded while doctor came back with some bandages. When the doctor starts to clean Joe's wounds, Joe started to whine. Joe thrashed about and tore his IV out when Kaitlyn walked into the room. Kaitlyn grabs Joe's arm to try and calm him down. When Joe saw her, he calmed down a lot and lets them finish and put his IV back in. They also gave him some medicine to sleep. He yawned and curled up sleeping. "So, how is the babysitting going?" Kaitlyn asked. I glare at her a bit. "He has been up for a bit because he had to pee and he woke me up with a pillow thrown at my face." I said. "He is messed up Colby and the boys have been crying since we left him. Grandpa Sika is with them and hopefully they are sleeping." Kaitlyn said while petting her sleeping husband. "I that we can take him home soon for the twin's sake and he would be more protected there." I said. "Colby. Lets go get something to eat and find the doctor. So we can find out when we can take him home. Plus he is fine while he sleeps. Lets hope he sleeps off the pain medicine." Kaitlyn said while pulling me out of the chair. We left the sleeping Joe.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Joe Pov**

I woke to the sound of the nurses chattering while taking the Iv out of my arm. I let out a low and quiet growl. I looked up at them and they left. I try to move my left arm to put my bed up, but it hurt like a bitch. So I decided to wait for somebody to come back or come see me. Colby and Kaitlyn walked in while I was staring at the ceiling. Kaitlyn had a set of my clothes. Colby pushed the button on the bed to sit me up. I got up and took my clothes without a word. I took the sling off and let my arm hang. I was dressed and walked out of the bathroom. We left the hospital. The ride home was quiet. I walked into the house and looked for my sons. I saw The Usos holding them and I kinda growled a bit until I was swatted at. "Joe shush. They are fine." Kaitlyn scolded. I sat in my chair and watched The Usos carefully. Colby startled me a bit and I swung at him. "Jesus Joe. I was going to tell you that Drake is on tour with Ace and we are on vacation." Colby said. Kaitlyn made dinner and I was kinda skeptic about it. I smelled it before taking a bite. I was the first one done eating and decided to go for a walk. I walked around town for a bit until it got dark and I heard a distance howl. I ran back home thinking the worse. I got up to the house where I saw The Usos injured and Colby calming a frantic Kaitlyn. "Joe! They took Desmond! The Hunters took Desmond!" She shouted. I looked at Colby. "Joe. I'll stay here and you go find Desmond." Colby said. I let out a growl and changed. I caught Desmond's scent and followed it until I found the Hunter's den. I knew that this place is rigged with traps from being here before. I knew who this Hunter is too. I let out a howl to bring Colby here. This is war.


End file.
